


Loving Touch

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, maybe wing!kink-adjacent?, not exactly wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: As rough as their lives are, Jo relishes the moments when they can share a loving touch.





	Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Written for Jena's [fandom stocking](https://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/769993.html). I hope your holidays were wonderful, Jena, and that you have a great 2019! 
> 
> Many thanks to MoreTabs for beta-reading.

“Goddammit, Dean, you stubborn ass!” Jo growled under her breath as she ran a hand along his arm to where the ropes bound him to the chair. She grabbed the demon blade from where it had fallen and slashed his restraints. She instantly regretted her decision as he jackknifed forward as if he were about to dive forward, and she had to ease him to the ground. He curled in on himself, probably cradling some broken ribs to go with the cuts and bruises. There was no time to really categorize his wounds, but she could see he had plenty of them. She could also see that, despite the number of cuts, including one on his scalp that had coated his face in blood, Dean wasn’t in immediate danger. Well, not from bleeding out anyway.

“Awww, isn’t that sweet. The devoted girlfriend to the rescue.”

Jo jumped up and lunged toward the voice only to find nothing there.

“You don’t think I’d really leave you with access to _that_ and stay within range, do you?”

“Not really,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “Too much of a coward.”

She should have known it’d be the latest Crowley wannabe. Only his dickwad inner circle knew the really good angel warding. Dean groaned, reminding her that had to be her next focus. It was probably exactly what they wanted, considering that they hadn’t figured out exactly what the trap was this time, but she’d still rather have Cas with them.

The room was dank and musty with little light other than that cast by her flashlight, so it took her a couple of minutes to find the sigils. They’d been etched into the wood in a little circle, probably with one of those little artist knives, considering how small they were. Jo slashed the demon blade over them in a rough x. They sparked a little, but she didn’t think it was enough. She sawed the blade over the etching, slicing through about half of the symbols along one line of the x. Once she was sure she’d gone as deep as the symbols were engraved, she did the same across the other remaining symbols. Sparks showered out from the wood as she worked until suddenly flames shot out from the symbols, burning the wood and her. Startled and in pain, she let the knife clatter to the ground.

Wings flapped behind her.

The pain in her hand faded as she saw Cas bend over Dean. His hands moved in a slow caress from Dean’s head, along his spine, and then following the line of his leg all the way to his foot, healing Dean’s injuries as he went. Then Cas looked up sharply at her as Dean sat up.

“You’re injured as well,” Cas said.

Jo shrugged but cradled her hand, which had a black scorch mark along her knuckles from the flame and a slew of blisters across the palm from the knife’s tang. In two steps, Cas was at her side, taking her hand in both of his and sending a cooling wave of grace through it, eyes never leaving hers. She knew he could have healed them both by simply pressing two fingers to their forehead, but she loved that, with Dean and her, he turned his healing touches into caresses.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“We should leave,” Cas said. He kept one of his hands holding hers and turned to offer the other to Dean. “Sam and Gabriel believe that they have located all of the demons, but I still believe that there is some part of this trap that we have not yet seen.”

“Let’s go,” Dean said sharply.

Cas pulled both of them closer to him. Jo thought he might actually use his wings to hold them close at times like this, and the thought made her smile… right up until she remembered something. 

“Wait!” Jo let go of Cas’ hand and dove for the demon knife, snatching it up from where it had fallen and tucking it into her belt. Then she darted back to them and took Cas’ hand again. “Okay.”

There was a familiar tingling along her spine as the world around them seemed to shift, while the sound of wings ghosted through the air.

“Where are they?” Dean asked as their new location came into focus. His eyes darted to every corner of the new space in search of his brother. 

Jo scanned the room as well. They were in another part of the empty warehouse, emphasis on empty. Then her eyes settled on the answer.

“Uh, guys?”

There were scorch marks on the floor, but they were barely visible under all the confetti. Smack in the middle of it all was a sign.

GOT ‘EM ALL. GONE TO RIO. FIND YOUR OWN MARDI GRAS, YOU CRAZY KIDS!

“Gabriel,” Cas muttered.

“Your brother’s still kind of a dick,” Dean said.

“Maybe.” Jo shrugged. “Sam seems to like his dick though.”

The scandalized look on both their faces was priceless. Totally worth the mental image she really, really didn’t want either.

“Hey, the bad guys are gone, incinerated by the look of it,” Jo continued. “Sam and Gabe get to celebrate, and he’s got a point. It’s Mardi Gras time.”

“You sayin’ you want to go to New Orleans?” Dean asked.

“It’s only two states over,” Jo replied. “Why not? Booze and blues and jazz? Sounds like a party worth checking out.”

“It would be interesting to experience in person,” Cas said. “Watching from afar, it rather just looks like chaos.”

“My kinda party.” Jo looked around until she spotted the door, then sprinted for it. “Shotgun!”

There was no point to calling shotgun. They all fit in the front seat just fine, even if Jo had to take the middle since her legs were shorter. Besides, it was one of her favorite places to be, squished between the two of them. 

She rested a hand on Cas’ knee, rested her head on Dean’s shoulder, and considered the advantages of squishing Dean between Cas and her instead. Cas squeezed her hand and, when she looked over at him, sent her a smoldering look that told her not only had he heard that thought, but he was also completely on board.

“What’s with you two?” Dean asked.

“Just drive,” Jo replied. She looked up at him and winked. “Sooner we get there, sooner you find out.”

The rumble of Baby’s engine vibrated through her, and Jo squeezed Cas’ knee. This was going to be awesome.

~*~

She’d been right. Not that it was a difficult prediction. The motel they’d settled on wasn’t the greatest, but none of them were focused on the room as Cas thrust into Dean, driving him further into Jo. She buried her fingers in Dean’s hair as he shifted between devouring her mouth and turning his face to capture Cas’ lips.

Cas’ arms bracketed them both, and once again, Jo had the sense of being sheltered by his wings. She disentangled one hand from Dean’s hair and reached out towards where she thought a wing might be, startled when Cas suddenly cried out and came. She hadn’t been far behind anyway, and apparently neither had Dean, because they both followed him quickly, Dean exploding into her with a shout and waves of pleasure crashing through Jo’s body. 

Later, once they’d cleaned up and rearranged themselves, this time Dean on one side of Cas and Jo on the other, she interlaced her fingers with Dean’s and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. If it felt like there were feathers brushing against her shoulder in time to the gentle strokes of Cas’ hand along her arm, then she didn’t need to question it and wasn’t about to knock it as she drifted into blissful sleep.


End file.
